Guard Me, Save me
by Took-Baggins
Summary: She needed to see him. She needed to be sure that he hadn't really died for her. slight EdWin. spoilers for manga ch. 47


A/N Took here again, with yet another offering of entertainment! I've been reading the manga and this is what's happened: I'm neglecting my history lecture to write fanfiction. One week into the quarter and I'm already slacking...

Even though I was aiming for a friendly type fic, there is a slight bit of EdWin in this, because I love it so much and apparently can't help myself. Also, there are spoilers for chapter 47 of the manga, so beware! As always, please point out my mistakes or if you think something wasn't written well enough! Have fun reading!

Oh! And if anyone has an idea for a better title, I'm open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming. See how I don't claim things?

----------------------------------------

She didn't see him move. That huge, dark hand was coming for her, seeking its mark on her face. The gun was heavy in her hands, the heat of her own skin making the metal hot and threatening. She meant to raise it, shove it into Scar's face. The more she struggled to bring the weapon to bear, however, the more it nosed its way downward.

She didn't see him move. In a terrified sort of daze she realized that the Ishbalan had been blocked from her sight, as her face was suddenly buried in the golden hair at the base of his neck.

A desperate, strangled cry escaped him, and the Ishbalan's hand finally connected squarely with his face. Edward's body jerked violently, suddenly becoming heavy against her own. Something warm coated the back of her neck, settling on her and running down her neck into her collar.

She knew what it was. The instant she felt the way his body fell limp, weighing her down until it was practically lying on top of her, she knew it. She kept her face in his neck, eyes squeezed tight against the reality of what had happened. He had tried to protect her. In protecting her he had left himself completely open...it was too much. Winding her arms around him, she wept as she lay pinned beneath what remained of Edward Elric.

----------------------------------------

Winry awoke with tears in her pillow and a sick, cold feeling in her stomach. She was in her hotel room in Central, the one Edward was paying for. The room was dark, but a quiet bustle coming through the window told her it wasn't late yet. Ten or eleven o'clock at the latest, she guessed. Winry kicked away her blankets, her nightmare still fresh in her mind as she brushed her tears away with a shaking hand. She had hoped sleep would free from the events of the day. Memories of the encounter with Scar flooded into her mind, no matter how she tried to pushed them away. They were memories she'd rather not have: that hand coming toward her, Ed throwing himself over her, the terror that had gripped her and caused her to freeze in panic when she thought he was going to die...

Winry wished she could smile at the thought of her friend being so willing to save her. If he hadn't nearly died she would have. She felt a little guilty as she rose from her bed, stepping over her rumpled clothing that had been tossed aside as soon as she arrived. She moved to the door.

She should've thanked him, at least, but he'd sent her away, entrusting her to the other military men while he went back after Scar. She'd come straight back here, heartbroken, and shut herself away as soon as she heard it was over and they were alright. It seemed selfish of her now, that she hadn't even taken the time to tell him she was glad he had been there.

Now, she decided, was as good a time as any. She tiptoed the short distance along the hallway, stopping at the next door over: the Elric's room. Without thinking to knock, she opened the door, which swung silently at her touch. "Hey guys, hope you're not..." peering around the door, she stopped partway through her greeting as she realized that the room was dark and empty. "Guys?"

She would have to go looking for them. A frown crossed her face at the thought. It was a big hotel, with a restaurant and everything. It was going to be a long night. A split second passed when she considered just going back to her room, but the nightmare still hadn't left her. She wanted to see him, and Al, and thank them. Not only that, but she felt the need to see him in person, to reassure herself that he was indeed there, and that he hadn't really died for her.

In spite of these feelings, she grumbled a little as she retreated to her own room, changing into the skirt and tank-top she'd thrown on the floor earlier. Very soon she was wandering the halls, weighing her options and deciding where to go first.

----------------------------------------

Winry was out of breath, tired, and feeling more than a little annoyed as she dragged herself up the stairway to the roof. She had been all over the building, even out on the street outside with no sign of either Edward or Alphonse. The roof was the only place left. "Figures they'd be someplace like this." she groaned, finally coming to a small door. She ducked through it, the cool evening air washing over her as she passed.

The night was clear, and despite the lights of Central, a dusting of stars twinkled faintly down at her. The roof top was silent, save for a faint murmuring voice that drifted to her. She rounded the little bump housing the stairway to see Alphonse's familiar bulk perched cross legged near the edge of the building. Edward sat next to him, the elbow of his left arm resting on his little brother's knee and his chin propped on his palm. Their backs were to her, as they gazed out over the surrounding streets.

They appeared to be talking about something, and for a moment Winry once again considered returning to her room, rather than interrupting. As she listened, however, she thought that she had heard something that sounded like her name. Her curiosity getting the best of her (it always seemed to), she crept silently closer, until she could hear them clearly. Al's soft voice floated to her as she wrapped her arms around herself. _'Should've grabbed my coat...'_ she thought, a little annoyed with herself.

"...right thing?" the younger brother was saying, his helmet tilted to one side. "I'm not sure..."

"I don't know. I thought she would be better off, but..." Edward sighed, his head shifting to bury his face in his palm. "It was harder this way."

"I've never seen Winry act like that. Do you think she's angry with us, Brother?" Winry's face reddened little with guilt at the boy's forlorn question. How on earth could he think she'd be angry ? It was true they'd chosen not to tell her they had information on her parents' killer, but they were probably trying to protect her. Sometimes it seemed like that was all they ever did.

"Probably. I bet she'll beat the crap out of us when she gets up tomorrow." Winry was a little annoyed at this remark (even though it would have been true in a lot of other cases). Edward straightened, looking up at Al. "You should clear out in the morning, Al. At least until she's calmed down a little."

"But what about you? She'll kill you."

"She does it all the time anyway, I'm used to it. Besides, I should have told her."

"We both should have." they fell silent, both regretting their decision to keep their friend in the dark. Eventually Ed broke the silence, his voice was soft and almost sounded like a sigh. "Jeez, I just didn't want to make her cry again. Damn it, I can't do anything right." he grunted, moving to climb to his feet. Fondly, he patted Al's arm, his flesh slapping loudly against the metal. "Talk about a downer, huh?

"Yeah." Al gave a rather unconvincing chuckle.

"Winry's leaving early tomorrow...we should get some sleep if we're going to see her off at the station." Winry didn't move, but watched Edward's body twist as he turned toward her. That body had saved her. She felt that she'd never really appreciated it before. It was nice. A deep blush had spread over her face at the though, and it was still there when he saw her. Edward's golden eyes widened and he made a soft sound of surprise, causing Al to turn noisily.

"Wha–Winry!" he stopped when he saw her face and none of them spoke for a while. Winry stared at him, watching Ed fidget horribly under her gaze. His eyes flickered to her hands before sliding to one side, where the screwed them shut, wincing in preparation of the wrench he was sure was coming.

Miraculously, instead of the cold, biting steel, something soft barely brushed against his forehead. A sound close to a relieved sigh came from Al's direction. Cautiously, Ed allowed his eyes to open, only to see Winry's fingers hovering in front of his face. She was brushing the stray hair from his eyes, a fond, somewhat worried look on her face.

It wasn't like her. She had to know they'd lied to her, she must have heard. Normally she should be beating him to a pulp right now. This wasn't like her. A sudden fear erupted inside Edward, and he seized her wrist with his left hand.

"Winry, what is it? What's wrong?" something had to be. She never looked at him that way. He couldn't quite read the unfamiliar expression, and it frightened him.

"Ed...why did you do that?" she asked, her voice shaking. It was nearly imperceptible, but he caught it immediately.

"...You're freaking me out, Win. Just tell me what's wrong, okay? Are you alright?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just...I wanted to..." she trailed off, giving him what was probably the most pathetic look he'd ever seen on her pretty face. Suddenly she pulled away her wrist away from him and threw her arms around his neck. "You guys! You're idiots, both of you! Ed, you're the biggest idiot I've ever meant!" Edward froze, turning to give his brother a look that was clearly begging for help. Al just chuckled softly, backing around so he was out of her reach and leaving Ed with nothing to do but hug her back. Winry was hanging on to him for dear life. He plucked at her shirt, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing with his hands and trying to decide how he felt about the hot tears trickling along his neck. Eventually, he decided he should try to be comforting somehow. He rubbed her back gently, running his hands from her shoulders down to the small of her back. Winry whimpered into his neck,.

"I was so scared! All of a sudden you were on top of me, and...and...Ed you saved my life! How can you be so stupid, jumping in front of him like that! You were nearly killed! If you had died, oh Ed! I couldn't have forgiven myself for that..."

"Um...don't...don't cry, okay?" he was still at a loss as to what he should do. He didn't like dealing with a crying Winry. An angry Winry, hurling things at his head, he could handle, but every tear that appeared in her blue eyes tore at him terribly. Somehow, he thought with a sinking feeling, he always seemed to cause those tears. He held her tighter, letting her cry herself out.

Al had stood watching all this, a guilty sort of amusement shining in his eyes (guilt because of Winry, amusement for his brother's awkward protectiveness).. The boy moved closer now, reaching out to gently lay a glove against Winry's head. Ed cast him a worried glance as she unwound one of her arms, her hand clutching at Al's glove.

"Don't cry, Winry. Please..." Al begged, trying to be as comforting as he could without hugging her. "It's okay now..."

"I know, I know...jeez, I'm so pathetic..."

"There's nothing pathetic about being scared." Ed offered. Slowly, he let his head fall forward and buried his nose in her hair. He hadn't even thought before he jumped in front of Scar. Winry had been the only thing on his mind. To put himself between his friend and whatever danger threatened her had seemed a completely natural thing to do.

He was glad now, that Scar had held back.

Long after Winry's tears had quieted, the three of them stood in silence, none willing to move and break the moment. Eventually, though, Al broke the silence, his small voice barely audible in the silence. "It's getting late..."

"Yeah." Reluctantly, Ed pulled Winry's body away from his. She shivered a little, and he pulled off his black undercoat, wrapping it around her. "You okay now, Winry?"

"Yeah." she said, wriggling her shoulders against the fabric. It was still warm with the heat of his body, and she couldn't help smiling a little. "Oh! With all that crying, I almost forgot. Ed?" the boys had turned to go inside, but Edward stopped to look back at her expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Uh...I wanted to thank you. You know, for what you did today. It was..." she stopped, not really sure what she should call it. Brave? Yes. Stupid? Without a doubt. Amazing? Definitely. None of these words seemed good enough, though. For some reason she felt that only one thing fit his actions.

Feeling her face flush, Winry stepped up to him, lightly landing a kiss on his unguarded lips. Al snickered and disappeared into the stairway. Happy (and very embarrassed) Winry bolted after him, leaving a red faced, stammering Edward Elric alone on the dark roof top.


End file.
